Pumpkin Carving
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander buys pumpkins for halloween.


Title: Pumpkin Carving

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander buys a pumpkin for halloween.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #537 from tamingthemuse- Fall

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander loved the fall. The leaves changed beautiful colors and the weather cooled down. But Xander's favorite part of fall was Halloween. The costumes, the decorations, the horror movie marathons, the candy... oh the candy. And strangely that wasn't the best part of Halloween for Xander. The carving pumpkins was the best part. Not because it was fun, which is was but because Xander was so good at it. Every year Sunnydale held a carving pumpkin contests for kids at the public library and every year Xander won first prize. A huge bucket of candy and chocolate. Of course he split it with Willow and Jesse, they were the three musketeers after all.

Now Xander was Twenty years old and he still loved carving pumpkins. So on October thirtieth while Xander went out to buy candy for Halloween he couldn't help himself, he bought two pretty decent size pumpkins. It was his first Halloween in his own place and he wanted to have his very own pumpkin. He originally wasn't going to get one but last week he was talking to Spike about Halloween and he found out that he'd never carved a jack o lantern before. Spike was going to be surprised.

When Xander parked in front of his building he called up to Spike and asked him to come down and help. Spike grumbled a little but then said, "yes, pet."

By the time Spike got outside Xander had a huge smile on his face as he leaned against the trunk of his car. "I got a surprise for you, baby."

"Human blood surprise or sex against your car surprise?" Spike asked itching for the latter.

"Better!" Xander said excitedly before standing up straight and unlocking the trunk.

Spike looked over Xander's shoulder when the trunk was open. All that was in there were a couple bags of candy and two... pumpkins? "How is this better than sex or blood?"

"You're going to try something new!" Xander said still excited. He picked up and pumpkin and thrusted it into Spike's arms. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Two hours later and the only one having fun was Xander. He'd cleaned out his pumpkin showing Spike how to do it. Spike complained about how disgusting it was when he was pulling out the pumpkin seeds and goo. Xander laughed and reminded him that he had pulled out intestines from his victims. He then just to tease Spike played with some of the goo before throwing it out.

Spike went with a traditional jack o lantern that he'd seen on TV and in movies while Xander went an entirely different way. Instead of just cutting the pumpkin he also scrapped at it. Spike asked what Xander was doing and he was just told that he would see. Hell he tried taking a peek but Xander wouldn't let him. Eventually after he was done with his jack o lantern Spike went to the living room to wait for Xander to finish.

It was another hour when Xander finally finished his piece of art. He looked over making sure he hadn't missed a single detail. Only when Xander was completely satisfied he called Spike over.

With a muffled sigh Spike got up, happy that this childish activity was almost over with. That was until he saw what Xander had created. "Is that..." Spike couldn't blieve what he was seeing.

"You?" Xander finished with a smile. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Spike leaned in and took in all the small details Xander added. "This is amazing." He looked up at Xander. "How did you do this?"

Xander shrugged. "It's just a talent I have. One that helped me win lots of contests as a kid."

"I'm a handsome devil, aren't I?" Spike asked with a grin.

"I hope you're not just realizing that," Xander replied with a smile.

Spike grabbed Xander and kissed him. "This is bloody amazing, Xan. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm kind of sad that I'll have to throw it out in a couple days," Xander admitted.

"Me too but at least you'll still have the real thing," Spike answered. "I have a surprise of my own for you."

Xander's eyes became dilated. "Is it sex on the table surprise or sex in the bedroom surprise?"

"Sex on the table surprise," Spike confirmed pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Oh goody!" Xander said excitedly. He undressed and almost forgot to move Pumpkin Spike before Spike bent him over the table and showed Xander his appreciation.

The End


End file.
